


РиДж

by Konrad Urban (Olux)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olux/pseuds/Konrad%20Urban
Summary: Решение, которое ставит все с ног на голову и полностью меняет расклады на ближайшую Олимпиаду.
Kudos: 1





	1. Москва. Ноябрь 2020.

Сдав ворох домашней работы, Трусова вприпрыжку бежала по коридору обратно на каток, радуясь, что в преддверии национального отбора больше задавать не будут. Саша любила учиться, но сейчас все силы были брошены на подготовку к Финалу Гран–при, и по пришествии домой хотелось только одного: упасть лицом в подушку и спать-спать-спать. 

— Ты чего, уборкой решила заняться? — недоуменно спросила Саша, обнаружив в раздевалке деловито собирающуюся Косторную. Обычно здесь вечно кто-то трется, но сейчас кроме Алёны больше никого не было. Вообще-то это здорово, можно даже не тащиться домой, а подремать здесь, и никто мешать не будет, но сама атмосфера как-то не располагала к тихому отдыху. Было какое-то ощущение заряженности в воздухе. 

Алёна, не в тренировочном, а в джинсах и свитере, выгребла из шкафчика мелочевку и, быстро рассортировав ее между сумкой и мусорной корзиной, захлопнула дверцу шкафчика. 

— Ухожу, — коротко бросила через плечо Алёна, снимая куртку с крючка и проверяя ключи в кармане. Тряхнув спортивной сумкой, на секунду остановилась, окидывая раздевалку взглядом: на всякий случай, вдруг забыла чего. 

— Не поняла, — оперевшись плечом о косяк и слегка склонив на бок голову, Саша рассматривала подругу со спины. Здесь определенно что-то произошло, раз вечная болтушка и непоседа Косторная ведет себя, как оскорбленная Снежная королева и, кстати, не повернулась к ней до сих пор лицом. Плакала что ли? И куда все остальные подевались?

— Что-то случилось? 

— Ничего, просто ухожу, — по-прежнему не поворачиваясь и изображая поиски забытых вещей, буркнула девушка своим странно–ровным голосом. 

— И куда? — поинтересовалась Трусова. Примерно через час у старшей группы должна начаться хореография, и Саше было интересно, что такого могло произойти в течение того времени, пока она сдавала домашнюю работу классной. 

— Сейчас домой. А тренироваться — найду где. Может, Елена Вячеславовна пустит на каток, — услышав имя бывшего тренера Косторной, у Саши непроизвольно отвисла челюсть. Собралась тренироваться в «Янтаре»? За несколько недель до чемпионата России? Она с ума сошла?! 

— Угу. Алён, национальный отбор на носу, — Саша постучала пальцем по кончику носа. Трусова прекрасно знала, что в миниатюрной Алёне упрямства на десять взрослых мужиков. И если ей что-то втемяшилось в голову, то никакой пушкой этого не выбить. Одно желание поступить в медицинский и сохранять уровень мастерства топового спортсмена едва не стоило ей места в сборной в прошлом сезоне, но обошлось. Однако то, что происходило в раздевалке прямо сейчас, никак не укладывалось в голове. Бросить все сейчас после стольких усилий? Да какая муха успела ее укусить? 

— Саш, — Косторная резко развернулась и сделала два шага к Трусовой, отчего та невольно поежилась и еле сдержалась, чтобы не отступить назад, даром что выше ростом и наглее временами. Сухие и злые глаза Косторной не оставляли сомнений в том, что Саша пропустила какой-то грандиозный скандал, который стал последней каплей. — Тебя мне перегнать не получится ни при каком раскладе, кроме твоей ошибки. Сидеть и ждать у моря погоды? Лучше я эти нервы пожгу по другому поводу. И еще, не попадайтесь сегодня под руку Этери Георгиевне. Она не в духе.

***

— То есть ты просто взяла, развернулась и ушла? 

— Ну, а что оставалось делать? — вздохнула в трубку Алёна и немного поёрзала в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Это ведь не в первый раз. Только я вот только сейчас созрела. 

— Уйти в никуда? 

— Почему в никуда? На самом деле уход я обдумывала долго. Дольше только анализировала свои прокаты и тренировки. Я пришла за победами, и эти победы мне столько раз махали ручкой перед носом, потому что… — Алёна не договорила, бросила фразу на середине, чтобы не развивать тему дальше. Ей не хотелось жаловаться и сетовать на непреодолимые обстоятельства — самой становилось противно. — Это не может продолжаться вечно. Мне надоело, — в «надоело» она вложила всю твердость, на которую была в этот момент способна. 

— И в какое свободное плавание тебя отпустили? 

— Ага, отпустят меня, конечно. Лайшев давал время прийти в себя и порекомендовал «прекратить выпендриваться», — не сдержавшись, Алёна передразнила директора клуба. — Но я все четко для себя решила и определилась: в «Хрустальный» вернусь только на соревнования. Тренироваться пока буду в Медведково. Сергей Владимирович дал добро, чтобы каталась с его группой. А пока мне надо все зачеты позакрывать. Терпеть не могу писанину! — фыркнула в трубку Алена, вспомнив о домашке. 

— Теперь ты ничем не лучше «этих предательниц» и бла-бла-бла-бла, — в телефоне противно скрипнула ножка стула о пол, и Алёна даже представила, как Цурская, угнездившись на табуретке на кухне в своей квартире, спиной оперлась о подоконник и грызла какой-нибудь сухофрукт. 

— Ой, можно подумать, — иронично протянула Косторная, одновременно поморщившись. Информация про уход пока не просочилась, но кто даст гарантию, что все пройдет тихо и мирно. Ведь хватит единственной искры, чтоб раздуть скандал из ничего — примеров масса. 

— Алён, мне год потребовался, чтобы прийти с этим чертовым букетом и закрыть эту историю. Ты сейчас готова прийти и сказать: «Спасибо, до свидания. Цветы на память!»? 

— Вот именно так — хоть сейчас. Но… 

Девушки немного помолчали в трубку, обдумывая каждая свою ситуацию с тренером. Полина вновь скрипнула табуреткой, и этот противный звук прервал уютную паузу. 

— Кстати, что родители сказали? 

— Пока ничего. Ждут, пока меня отпустит, по их мнению, — Полина хохотнула в трубку, прекрасно представляя дальнейшее противостояние Алёны с родителями. И пока счёт шел в пользу упрямицы.

***

Устав наворачивать круги по комнате, Алёна упала на кровать, не обращая внимания на легкий скрип пружин матраса. Мама грозилась устроить ремонт и начать с ее комнаты, но пока удавалось отбиваться. Телефон отправился на зарядку — с Полиной она говорила до тех пор, пока гаджет не отключился на середине обсуждения концерта в ближайшие выходные и стоило ли идти туда, раз теперь они обе свободные пташки. Косторная бесцельно водила взглядом по комнате, нигде не задерживаясь: шкаф, полки с книгами, игрушками и мелкими безделушками. На рабочем столе мигал диодом Макбук, словно призывая сделать разом всю домашнюю работу. Настроения делать что-либо не было, и Алёна, вскочив с постели, взяла поводок и позвала собак на внеплановую прогулку.


	2. Москва. Декабрь 2020

В кафе ее выдернула Полина, появившись на пороге квартиры, когда желание запустить ноутбуком в стену достигло практически критической точки. От перелопачивания тонны материала для письменных зачетных работ разболелась голова и глаза жгло от сухости. Цурская дала ей ровно три минуты, чтобы переодеться из домашних штанов в джинсы, и потащила за собой в неизвестном направлении. По дороге к ним присоединился Ерохов, у которого по счастливой случайности оказался выходной. Хотя Алёна справедливо полагала, что выходной был не случайным, уж больно заговорщицкие лица были у ее друзей. А уже на пороге кафе их догнала немного запыхавшаяся Сотскова.

В самом кафе они разделились: Маша с Полиной отправились к прилавку, а Ерохова с Косторной отправили столбить столик на четверых. Подходящее место нашлось довольно быстро возле дальней стены зала. Алексей поморщился от болезненного прострела, пока пристраивал поудобнее травмированную ногу. Покосившись на соседку, которая была вся в телефоне, поморщился еще раз, но уже от того мазохизма, которому Косторная себя добровольно подвергала. Перегнувшись через стол, Алексей забрал телефон из рук Алёны и выключил.

— Мы не для того пришли сюда, чтобы ты втыкала в телефон. Что, новости читала про «бездарную и не благодарную»? Что? — фыркнул Алексей в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Ой, можно подумать, что там что-нибудь новое напишут. Пластинка не меняется уже кучу лет.

— Ну, читала, — нехотя призналась Косторная.

— Что за мазохизм?! — Алексей покачал головой, но телефон вернул. Девушка подержала его в руках и спрятала в карман толстовки. Косторная ценила их дружбу в первую очередь потому, что Леша действительно хороший парень и не скатывался никогда до откровенного флирта или грубых шуток. Спустя некоторое время с неохотой произнесла:

— Мы с Этери Георгиевной не по этому поводу поссорились.

— И по какому же?

— Амбиции непомерные, — Алёна вздохнула, а Ерохов не удержался и фыркнул. Можно подумать, в большом спорте выживают только ангелы небесные.

— Дай угадаю, —Леша изобразил было глубокое раздумье, но не стал злоупотреблять актерством, едва заметив бледную тень улыбки, и прищелкнул пальцами. — Парное катание?

— Клоун, — улыбнулась Алёна впервые за день.

— Ты только посмотри на них! На пять минут оставили — уже воркуют, — фальшиво возмутилась Полина, появляясь с подносом с высоким стаканами возле столика. Маша, мигом сгрузив со своего подноса пирожные и устроившись рядом с Алёной, немедленно откликнулась:

— У тебя есть я! Давно предлагаю тебе бросить этого ветреника, — Мария обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в пытающегося одновременно не рассмеяться и обиженно надуться Ерохова.

— Не успел поговорить с подругой, а уже девушку отбивают, — пожаловался Ерохов хихикающей Алёне и быстренько расставил стаканы с коктейлями.

***

— И чего мы так загадочно молчим? — Алёна не выдержала первой. После небольшой пикировки с Лешей вся четверка погрузилась в тишину, прерываемую только шмыганием носов, да постукивание ложечек о блюдца с пирожными. И с каждой минутой Косторная все неуютней себя чувствовала, ловя на себе задумчивые взгляды друзей.

— Мы молчим уютно, а вот ты чего ерзаешь? Неужели есть, что скрывать? — Маша несильно толкнула Алёну локтем в бок и заговорщически подмигнула.

— Например? — скептически откликнулась Косторная, даже не представляя, что такого компрометирующего от нее ждут.

— Например, шантаж Горшкова.

— Что?!

***

— Нет, серьезно?!

Пока возмущенная Алёна сотрясала воздух, читая высокохудожественную белиберду, которую заботливо собрали на очередном свежесозданном фигурнокатательном форуме; Леша, Полина и Маша покатывались от смеха. Реакция Косторной на интернетные баталии была бесценна.

— Выводы сделаны окончательные: ты ушла, громко хлопнув дверью, и теперь персона нон грата в «Хрустальном». Жди разоблачающих статей, — фыркал от смеха Ерохов.

— Да, блин!

Глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, Алёна пробежала глазами по комментариями, но не стала углубляться дальше двух страниц. Ее уходу от Тутберидзе было посвящено аж восемь тем, и это только начало.

— С Женей феерия была еще больше.

— К счастью, моя фамилия не Медведева.

— Твоя фамилия Косторная, и мне пришлось два вечера по телефону выслушивать стенания родственницы о том, какую фигуристку профукали, — парировал Ерохов и ухмыльнулся, глядя на виноватую моську Алёны. — Но я умею прикидываться валенком и поддакивать в правильных местах, — продолжил он, допив свежезаказанный кофе. — Заодно и к зачету по физиологии подготовился.

— Ой, только не говори это гадкое слово «зачет»!

— Не съезжай с темы. Чего тебя к Доброскокову занесло?

— А то ты не знаешь, — фыркнула Полина, а Леша демонстративно приложил ладонь к лицу.

— А, ну да, — сообразила Мария и тут же спародировала саму Алёну, произнеся с придыханием. — Парное катание! — за что немедленно получила тычок локтем под ребра.

***

— Вы же знаете, что мне всегда нравилось парное. Даже подумывала о переходе туда, если бы у Этери Георгиевны ничего не вышло. К тому же опыт какой-никакой, а был, — Цурская с Ероховым согласно покивали головами. Они не раз были свидетелями, а то и участниками эскапад Алёны, пока никто не видел из тренеров. — Как-то летом я пересекалась кое с кем из парников. Мы попробовали в спортзале при гостинице несколько поддержек, подкрутку. Мне понравилось и захотелось большего. Вот что ее не устроило, что я не сосредоточена на одиночном.

— И теперь что? — глянув на часы, спросила Полина. Маша умчалась на пары несколькими минутами ранее, спохватившись, что опаздывает, и теперь они втроем сидели, обсуждая сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Ищу партнера. Это сложно, — Алёна пожала плечами, гоняя трубочкой пенку на дне стакана. — Там же десятилетиями складывалась специфика, что не можешь прыгать в одиночном — иди в парное. Вот и получалось, что старшие тройные почти никто не прыгал. Сейчас, конечно, это выправляется: Сашка с Димкой и Дашка с Денчиком тренируют и прыгают старшие тройные. Галлямов с Димкой Рыловым из одиночников пришли с тройными, но там история про перспективы. Потом, в юниорах тоже усложняют прыжки. Потому что там есть, куда идти дальше, а не едиными квадами.

— Так что с партнером?

— Понятия не имею, многие с детства скатываются, а тут я такая фифа — подайте мне партнера! — пожала Алёна плечами. — Есть варианты, но мне что с опытным партнером, что с бывшим одиночником встать в пару и учиться.

Переход в другую дисциплину стал шагом в пропасть с широко открытыми глазами с непроверенным парашютом. И теперь шансов было пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что он раскроется. Смотр, на который она недавно ездила, результата не дал, и пока она оставалась в подвешенном состоянии из-за отсутствия подходящего партнера. Да и с тренером тоже был напряг. Сергей Владимирович дал добро на тренировки у него, но одного этого было мало. Алёна справедливо полагала, что Доброскоков не будет вредить своим ведущим парам и брать в нагрузку кого-то еще с очень туманными перспективами. В конце-концов, ей предложили попытаться поискать партнера во «Вдохновении» у Нины Михайловны.

— Н-да. Ну и задачка у тебя, — посочувствовал Алексей, вновь устраивая поудобнее ногу под столом, а затем весело добавил: — Зато у тебя есть тройной аксель. Любого одиночника можно взять и вперед! На баррикады.

— Леш, ты себя помнишь?

— В смысле? — озадачился молодой человек, не понимая, куда клонит Алёна.

— В смысле, что одиночника надо качать. Особенно руки и корпус. И то, не каждый подойдет, если не по данным, так по характеру.

— Но я же тебя поднимал!

— Потому что еще маленькая была. И вообще, это было просто баловство.

— Пойду за добавкой. Вам взять? — Полина вмешалась в спор, пока Алёна с Алексеем не успели друг другу лишнего не наговорили.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Хорошо. И не обижай мне Лешку.

— Я уже обиженный, — пробурчал Ерохов, но сдержать улыбку, когда Полина чмокнула его в макушку, не смог. Алёна тактично сделала вид, что фирменные льняные салфетки самые интересные в мире.

**Анонимный имейджборд. Раздел «Фигурное катание»**

  
**Пользователь_11:33:37:** Охренеть… От Тутберидзе ушла ученица — первая ласточка в сезоне трансферов? https://www.champ.com/other/articl … ferov.html

 **Пользователь_11:45:07:** Но сегодня же не первое апреля! О_о'

 **Пользователь_12:05:25:** А вот и первые инсинуации пошли… *facepalm*

 **Пользователь_12:16:17:** Косторная?!!! Нееееееееттттттт (ಥ_ಥ) Ну и кто теперь на медали ОИ пойдет?

 **Пользователь_12:18:56:** Да, черт знает, на самом деле. Слухи такие слухи, но все сходятся к одному: Алёне надоело быть «страховкой». Тройной аксель не стал панацеей, и если Щербакову с одним квадом она еще обходила, то Трусова просто терминатор. Ее даже бич всех фигуристок не берет.

 **Пользователь_12:20:37:** Анону в 22:58:56: Ну, это вы загнули — не берет! Всех берет, просто по-разному. Но в чем трудно не согласиться, так это в потрясающей сложности контента. Все в ауте были.

 **Пользователь_12:23:54:** И в еще большем, когда после Гран-при Алёна перестала появляться на тренировках в «Хрустальном», а потом внезапно обнаружилась в «Медведково» у Доброскокова ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Пользователь_12:25:39:** Зато не в ЦСКА! XDD

 **Пользователь_12:29:45:** Кстати, хотите похихикать? Вот ентот вьюнош был замечен в парных элементах с Косторной https://qps.ru/IldD3A XDDD

 **Пользователь_12:31:30:** Ба! Максимушка.

 **Пользователь_12:34:12:** Его вообще не видно было, наверно, уже несколько месяцев. Но Максим… Он же во «Вдохновении» Мозер?!

 **Пользователь_12:35:26:** Так, а что умеет прыгать Максим? В смысле, есть ли 3-3 и, желательно, лутц?


	3. Оберстдорф. Январь 2021.

Закутавшись по самый нос в снуд, Конрад спешил на тренировку. Сегодня он проспал будильник, так как вернулся из Мюнхена поздней ночью, где участвовал в рекламных съемках очередного молодежного бренда. Почти не оглядываясь по сторонам из-за практически отсутствующего уличного движения, перебежал дорогу. Да, Конрад проспал, однако время, чтобы заскочить в кофейню по дороге к катку, у него все же было. Впрочем, там его ждали, и Оржел практически не терял ничего.

— Опаздываешь? — девушка-бариста с улыбкой протянула ему уже подписанный стакан, едва молодой человек подошел к прилавку.

— Только если чуть-чуть, — вежливо улыбнулся в ответ Конрад, беря стаканчик с эспрессо. Ее имя он так и не запомнил, хотя бывал в этом кофешопе постоянно, и знаков внимания получал столько, что впору было восхититься ее упорством. Прихлебывая на ходу горячий кофе, Конрад широкими шагами спешил к ледовом комплексу.

Незадолго до отъезда в Мюнхен Конрад слышал краем уха, что в центре собираются провести открытые смотры для спортсменов-парников. Но для Оржела они не несли никакого смысла — практически со всеми заявленными девушками, более-менее подходящими по параметрам, он уже пробовался и не сказать, что это принесло долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество. Всегда чего-то не хватало еще на первичной стадии проб. Молодой человек не мог точно и правильно описать свои ощущения, чтобы сказать чего ему не хватает в работе с партнершей, однако тренеры понимающе улыбались и кивали в ответ на путанные слова. Мазнув взглядом по парковке, молодой человек зашел в комплекс.

С момента расставания с первой партнершей Оржелу жутко не везло. Сперва были попытки найти подходящую партнершу в Канаде или Штатах, но они не увенчались успехом: либо не хватало технического арсенала под стать бывшему одиночнику-квадисту, либо антропометрия не совпадала, либо все вместе. В Европе ситуация была чуть лучше из-за массового исхода российских спортсменок. Однако и здесь с поиском подходящей партнерши были проблемы. 

Родители непрозрачно намекали на то, что пора уже остепениться и сделать новый выбор, куда практичнее предыдущего. Тем более, что есть предложения в модельном бизнесе. А также неплохо было бы и обучение в колледже продолжить. Но Конрад упрямился. Конечно, ему предлагали перейти, в том числе и в танцы, но тогда ради чего он учил прыжки, включая четвертные?

Но если сохранить четверной прыжок в парах не было никакой возможности, то терять же набор тройных не желал ни сам Конрад, ни тренеры — слишком большая жертва для партнерши, которая не в состоянии прыгать тройной флип или лутц. Разумеется на тройной аксель даже рассчитывать не приходилось: из девушек его прыгали четверо с переменным успехом и еще несколько в юниорах. И в парное ни одна из них не собиралась. Тем более, что у русских начался бум на не просто техничные пары, но на прыгающие техничные пары. За ними старались не отставать китайцы, о которых с каждым сезоном все больше и больше небылиц рассказывали, в частности, про тренировочные лагеря, которые, по слухам, мало чем отличались от монастырей мастеров кун-фу.

В коридоре Конрад случайно столкнулся с Алеком Штиглером. Алек, не ожидавший увидеть ученика раньше воскресения, вытаращился на него и ляпнул:

— Ты что тут делаешь? — канадец даже растерялся от неожиданности. Что он тут делает? Тренируется так-то. И как раз по расписанию у него тягание железа в тренажерке. О чем он и сказал своему тренеру, пребывающему, по всей видимости, в дикой запарке.

— Нет, ты не понял. Почему ты здесь, а не в зале вместе с остальными и не готовишься для теста?

— А что я там забыл? — искренне удивился Оржел, вместе с тренером идя в сторону раздевалок. — Я уже и так пол-Европы объездил в поисках партнерши.

— А сюда другие пол-Европы приехали. Давай, дуй, быстрее!

Все еще недоумевая о причинах срочного перекраивания распорядка и зачем ему надо идти на пробы, Конрад зашел-таки в зал. Кивнул знакомым фигуристам, которые решили попытать удачу снова, и ушел к дальней стене, где было больше свободного места для разминки.

***

Сидя на полу чуть в стороне ото всех и оперевшись о стену, Конрад лихорадочно искал в интернете информацию в перерыве. Слухи, сплетни: всего этого было в избытке на ресурсах с ссылками на русские форумы и СМИ, которые парень просматривал через встроенный переводчик, но нигде не было официальных комментариев ни от федерации, ни от тренерского штаба или же самой девушки. Только не самого лучшего качества фотографии и короткие видео, где Косторная с временным партнером случайно попадала в кадр. Теперь хотя бы понятно с чего поднялся переполох. Объективно — Косторная крута. Необъективно — даже страшно подумать.

Конрад свернул приложение на смартфоне и поискал русскую глазами. Пока складывалось неплохо. Он был, пожалуй, несколько высоковат, соотношение роста не было классическим, но… Конрад помотал головой, прогоняя непрошенные мысли: хочешь насмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах. И снова вернулся к планированию, если все-таки свезет. Кто-то хлопнул по плечу, привлекая внимание.

— О чем мечтаешь? — поинтересовался Массо, обнаружив Оржела возле стены.

— Бруно… — медленно начал Оржел, подбирая слова, не отрывая взгляда от русской. Что-то слабоуловимое, еще не сформировавшееся в четкий образ, назойливо свербило в мозгу.

— Что, девчонка понравилась? — проследив за взглядом, ухмыльнулся Бруно и присел рядом на пол.

— Да нет, не поэтому — отмахнулся Конрад, все еще глядя в сторону девушки и пребывая в раздумьях, но сообразив о чем речь, моментально исправился. — Нет! В смысле, да! И это тоже. Но…

Массо нашел глазами Косторную, которая как раз говорила с кем-то по телефону, рассеяно водя взглядом по залу. Увидев француза, девушка приветственно помахала ему рукой, не прерывая разговора. Бруно ответил тем же и повернулся снова к канадцу. Присмотрелся и разулыбался: кажется, кто-то всерьез надеется на удачный исход и даже немного надулся.

— Русские ее не отдадут, готов свою олимпийскую медаль поставить, — тихо поделился француз, в свое время прошедший через препоны родной федерации при смене спортивного гражданства. — Так что, если сойдетесь, именно тебе придется менять гражданство на российское. А это, минимум, год карантина.

— Я и так уже несколько месяцев не выступаю. Так что год потерпеть не страшно. А кто ее тренер? — спросил Оржел, запоздало обратив внимание на то, что девушка почти ни с кем не общалась, кроме Савченко.

— О, тебе понравится, — расплылся в ехидной улыбке Массо, вставая на ноги. Конрад поднялся следом, не отставая с вопросами.

— Это Мозер? Или Москвина?

— Ни та, ни другая. Но я удивлен, что они с Алёной друг друга не поубивали еще, — и оставив запутавшегося Оржела на месте, удалился в строну кафетерия.

***

— Везет тебе на Максимов, — хихикала Цурская, то и дело выпадая из кадра, пока добиралась до более или менее удобного места с устойчивым сигналом. С выездным мастер-классом Полину снова занесло куда-то на край Земли и, честно говоря, качество связи там было ужасным.

— Если и гипотетический муж окажется Максимом, то поверю в судьбу и больше ничему не удивлюсь, — весело хмыкнула Алёна, перекидывая сырые волосы с плеча на плечо. Звонок застал Косторную в номере, когда та едва успела выйти из душа и раздумывала: расчехлить заначку или все-таки пересилить себя, высушить волосы и чуть позже дойти до ближайшего ресторанчика. Но звонок склонил чашу весов в пользу заначки, и теперь, сидя за столиком, куда Алёна поставила телефон, расправлялась с упаковкой фруктового пюре.

— Кто-то мечтает о муже Максиме? Я готов! — Ковтун неожиданно появился в кадре, отжав у возмущенно пискнувшей Полины телефон, и с дурацкой умильной физиономией и влюбленными глазами посмотрел в глазок камеры. Косторная закашлялась и едва не поперхнулась перекусом, лихорадочно нашаривая бутылку с водой, чтобы запить вставшее комом в горле пюре.

— Ой, Макс Палыч, куда мне до ваших дам сердца, — прокашлявшись и отсмеявшись, Алёна подмигнула в камеру.

— Да, там сложно конкурировать, — согласился Ковтун, а Полине, наконец, удалось вернуть свой телефон обратно, шутливо пригрозив рассказать какой-то Марине про шашни. Максим изобразил благоговейный ужас и смылся с глаз долой, не забыв крикнуть, что он всегда готов и вообще огого какой.

— И это взрослый мужик, — покачала головой Полина, не скрывая широкую усмешку и возвращаясь в кадр.

— Там из него, поди, веревки вьют, — заметила Алёна, достав из сумки расческу.

— Да не сказала бы. Дети от него в восторге и слушаются без проблем.

— Кстати, а что за Марина?

— А, не отлипает тут одна кукла от Макса. Да ты, наверно, видела в его инсте.

— Аааа, это где он с суровым лицом с малышами? — разулыбалась Косторная. Ковтун пользовался бешенной популярностью у детей и с каждого мастер-класса неизменно выкладывалась куча фотографий, где суровый и непоколебимый Макс был облеплен малышами с ног до головы.

— Да он постоянно с таким лицом, — отмахнулась Полина и вернулась к начатой еще в Москве теме. — И что дальше?

— А что? — Алёна пожала плечами, поймав себя на мысли, что этот жест стал привычным за последний месяц. — Будем смотреть. Все же с Шабалиным нас поставили, чтобы он не простаивал, а я училась. На постоянку никто ничего не обещал. Тут мне самой надо вертеться и искать.

— И поэтому ты сейчас в каком-то жутко секретном месте, где выращиваются идеальные партнеры для всяких фиф?

— Что? Ну я тебе устрою, когда вернусь!

— Ага, если дотянешься. Так что?

— Что-что? Ну да, в жутко секретном месте, где выращиваются парники, — чуть протягивая гласные, вернула подачу Косторная. Да, Полине можно было рассказать, но Алёна не любила что-то сделанное наполовину. Лучше полностью предоставить всю картинку, чем юлить и подбирать слова.

— Так, судя по номеру, ты скорее всего где-то в Европе, а лучший.., — не сдавалась Полина, и с видом великого сыщика начала перечислять факты.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Давай уже лично это обсудим.

— Ого, значит все серьезно? — не удержалась и присвистнула девушка, за что получила более чем красноречивый взгляд. — Хм. Ладно. Давай рассказывай, красавчики там есть?

— У тебя же Лешка! — поразилась смене темы Алена.

— У меня подруга холостая! Это важнее. Так что? Всех уже сразила наповал красотой и обаянием?

— Нуууу, — протянула Косторная, не сдерживая самодовольной улыбки, вспоминая, как вытянулись физиономии у всех, кто был на льду, после приземленного ею трикселя. — Красавчики? Да, определенно есть.


	4. Москва-Берлин. Февраль-март 2021.

В коротком перерыве между тренировками, просмотрами и контрактными обязательствами, Алёна вплотную занялась учебой, нагоняя планы, пока была относительно свободна. Черкая на листе с распечаткой неудачные на ее вкус обороты, девушка также раздумывала и о сложившейся ситуации на этом этапе карьеры.

Ей предложили съездить на еще один просмотр, уже в Петербурге, который был назначен на конец следующей недели. Отложив карандаш и уставившись в окно, Алёна решала про себя, как поступить. Согласиться и поехать в Питер? Вроде бы, с нее не убудет от этой поездки. Остаться в Москве? А имеет ли смысл настаивать на партнере-иностранце? Как ей сказали: смысл привлекать легионера, если собственные ресурсы не освоены? Но ей осточертело безрезультатно мотаться по сборам разных групп в поисках «подходящего партнера».  
Не удержавшись, хмыкнула себе под нос — ироничное у нее положение, ничего не скажешь. Когда-то она опасалась, что если вдруг, когда-нибудь, она станет парницей, то с ней мало кто будет готов кататься. Середнячок с середины турнирной таблицы с неуверенными после травмы прыжками. В жизни оказалось строго наоборот.

Алёна вздохнула, невольно вспомнив слова Алексея Тихонова, которые он сказал ей в «Хрустальном» после того, как она напросилась в поддержку с ним: «Возможно, появится партнер, который тебе будет нужен». Сперва, пребывая в эйфории от того, как легко и здорово получился простой по сути элемент, но с таким партнером, как Тихонов — она не придала его словам значение. Точнее, не совсем понимала о чем речь. Да, она знала про разницу соотношения между парнями и девчонками в фигурке, и как порой сетуют тренеры на недостаток хороших мальчиков для парных видов. Но одно дело знать, а другое — столкнуться с этим самой.

Она долго обдумывала слова, сказанные опытным мужчиной-фигуристом, кажется, тысячу лет назад на тренировке в «Хрустальном». Косторная мыслями вернулась к недавней поездке в Оберстдорф. Там, вроде, неплохо все прошло, по крайней мере, канадец горел идеей и не боялся переезда и вообще завалил ей директ тем, какой он хороший парень, но… Как всегда, все запинается об это противное «но».

***

— Да.

— Тихушница! — сходу начала Саша, едва Алёна ответила на звонок.

— Обоснуй, — в ответ потребовала Косторная и даже ворчать не стала по поводу того, что Трусова, не поздоровавшись, сразу начала допрос.

— Ну, как тебе твой смотр?

— Хуже не бывает. А который? — бодро ответила девушка, возвращаясь к домашней работе. Проверка домашки и болтание по телефону — попытка стяжания лавров Цезаря. Вслепую нашарив на столе эйрподсы и подключив их, Косторная перевела звонок на наушник.

— А их, что, несколько было? — изумилась Трусова.

— Твоя разведка плохо работает.

— Моя разведка нифига не работает, потому что ее, тупа, нет, — Саша смешно протянула гласные, явно кого-то передразнивая. — Ну так что, совсем глухо, да?

— Ну почему глухо? Парни есть, и чуть ли не все, как на подбор. Но стоит мне начать с кем-то из них тесты выполнять — и начинааается, — Алёна даже закатила глаза, вспоминая замечания. — Этот не едет, второй не прыгает, третий горбатый, как его, господи прости, взяли? Это я цитирую, если что, — уточнила девушка и продолжила по памяти дальше. — Четвертый хорош, но маленького роста, пятый наоборот — шпала, шестой страшный, седьмой в ногах путается, восьмой не помню, а на девятом я забила запоминать все огрехи. У меня чувство, что не я, а мне выбирают сферического партнера в вакууме и руководствуются своими представлениями о том, кто должен стоять рядом. Ты там еще живая? — Алёна поинтересовалась у всхлипывающей от смеха Саши.

— Ага. Лана, фу! Нельзя. Тина! Так, все, я слушаю дальше.

— А что дальше?

— То есть, из всех тебе самой никто не понравился? — Алёна немного помолчала, думая, дальше попридуриваться или все-таки перейти на серьезные рельсы.

— Сложно сказать. Вот прям таких же ощущений, как в поддержке с Траньковым, наверно, ни с кем не было. В остальном….

— А как Транькова угораздило, кстати? Ты так между прочим это отметила в прошлый раз, что не сразу внимание обратила.

— Понятия не имею. Просто пришел, положил мне ладонь на макушку, что-то там себе покивал и сказал: "Здрасти, я ваш тренер теперь." Нет, с ним прикольно, особенно когда объяснив, что и как делать, показывает на себе пример дальше. Ну, те же заходы сложные на поддержку.

— А ладонь зачем?

— Не знаю. Рост мерил? Глазам не поверил?

— И все же? — настаивала Саша. — Алёнка, я слышу по голосу, что что-то есть.

— И в кого ты такая Кассандра? — поразилась Косторная. Ее даже Дашка не расколола, которая знает ее, как облупленную, с восьми лет.

— Касса… Что? А зачет по истории сдавала? — хохотнула Саша.

— Ой отвали, а! Ну да, есть вариант. Вроде по массо-габаритам подходим, но Максим три дня фыркал, как мокрый кот — ему не нравится, — хмыкнула Алёна, вспоминая ворчание тренера: про шпалу и ноги как раз тогда и было. И еще много чего другого, крайне не лестного в адрес канадца. В голове настойчиво засвербила крохотная искорка вредности пополам с уверенностью, что фырканье было не с проста.

— И что теперь дальше?

— А дальше не моего ума дело. Взрослые дяденьки и тетеньки будут рулить процессом. Они же еще раз заставили нас, уже специально для них, пройти все тестовые задания. Не знаю, выгорит или нет, но на сторону меня точно отдавать не будут.

— Ну, это само собой, — весело хмыкнула Саша, вспоминая, как невзначай возле Косторной всегда крутился кто-то из федерации. И как эта активность возрастала, стоило на горизонте появится функционерам из иностранных федераций. И переключилась на новости из «Хрустального».

***

— Не, приятель, это самая большая авантюра, в которую ты мог вляпаться.  
Брюс с разочарованием повесил куртку обратно — единственная модель оказалась коротковатой — и побрел дальше вдоль вешалок. Шоппинг был идеей Уоделла, который жаловался на отсутствие ярких акцентов в своем гардеробе. Конрад и Натали согласились составить ему компанию только потому, что Оржел был в Берлине проездом, а поболтать в живую, не через FaceTime, еще долго не выпадет случая.

Конрад в ответ только вздохнул. Массо успел поделиться своей историей смены спортивного гражданства, и не сказать, что его опыт был вдохновляющим. Однако от своего «золотого билета» он отказываться не собирался и уже успел выслушать кучу всего и от родителей, и от друзей о гипотетическом переезде в Россию. Особых сомнений в том, что именно ему придется менять гражданство, не было. Едва они с Косторной закончили свои повторные тестовые прокаты, как маховик событий начал раскручиваться с невероятной скоростью. Относительно в себя он пришел недавно, когда разговаривал с представителями российской федерации фигурного катания.

— Как хоть девушку зовут? А то кроме того, что она русская и тебе грозит смена спортивного гражданства ничего не сказал, — Натали покосилась на ядовито-оранжевую жилетку, к которой примеривался Уоделл, но ничего не сказала по этому поводу. Зато Конрад прекрасно понял, если Брюс такое напялит на себя завтра на показательных, Д’Алессандро открутит ему голову.

— Алёна Косторная.

— Что?! — Натали даже притормозила, уточняя не ослышалась ли она. Новость просто бомбическая!

— Вау! Ты вляпался по-крупному, — впечатлился Брюс, который еще не понял, что ему больше всего нравится в этой истории. То, что его приятель взялся за весьма трудную задачку или то, что слухи оказались правдивыми.

— А я и не знала, что она в парное перешла.

— Да никто не знал. Я залез в интернет — справки навести, еле продрался через тонны слухов.

— И что такого пишут?

— Многое. Представьте, накануне национального отбора собрала вещи и ушла от тренера!

— Крута, — уважительно присвистнул Брюс, продолжая третировать вешалки в поисках рубашки нужного ему оттенка.

— Не то слово.

— А кто будет тренировать? В России же куча тренеров, — Д' Алессандро покосилась на очередную кислотную шмотку в руках своего партнера и вздохнула.

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Конрад. — Пока федерации не договорятся, мне даже заикаться на эту тему не стоит. Сама знаешь, загодя загадывать — не факт, что сбудется.

— Чуваки, как? — Брюс все-таки отыскал самую аляповатую рубашку, которую только мог найти.

— Ты решил Страшилу скатать на показательных? — съехидничал Оржел, разглядывая болтающийся на вешалке балахон кислотно-зеленого цвета.

— Конрад, вот ты вроде в рекламе модной одежды снимаешься, а вкуса нет.


End file.
